


I'm on Top

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: At least there's a cabin in the ass-end of nowhere.





	I'm on Top

**Author's Note:**

> December 16's prompt is one bed at the winter cabin!

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said. His hold on his phone was almost casual, but the grip of his other hand on the steering wheel definitely was not. “Yeah, we’re gonna have to stop here pretty soon, or we’re probably going to meet a tree.”

It was almost eerie outside. Everything around them was white, and even the car’s headlights didn’t really penetrate the darkness very well, thanks to the swirling snow. Darcy was trying to keep her cool so she didn’t stress out Dean even more, but… It was not a good night to be stuck in a car.

“Really? Well, if we get there before we freeze to death, I’ll let you know.” Dean hung up the phone and let it drop to the seat beside him. “Sam said there’s supposed to be a road up here that leads up to an old hunting cabin. And if I could fucking see anything, that would help.”

“Ooh, I can help with that.” Darcy stretched out her legs and lifted her hips enough to be able to get her own phone out. She opened up her fancy satellite GPS thing and poked at it until it had a basic image of them on the road.

“I thought Google Maps hadn’t been up here.” Dean didn’t take his eyes off the road for a second.

“They haven’t, but my boss is the nosiest person on the face of the planet.” She glanced out the windshield, then back at the phone. “Keep going, just slow. There’s a bit of lag.”

“If I slow down anymore, we’ll just stop.”

She watched the screen intently as the little dot moved forward. “Okay, turn right.”

“Here?” Dean peered through the windshield and the window on Darcy’s side. “You sure?”

“Yeah, before you miss it!” She gestured almost frantically at the window.

He pulled the car into a right turn that slid a little more than was comfortable, but the car stayed level. GPS confirmed that they’d turned down the side road, and Darcy let out a little sigh of relief.

“How far down is it?”

“Not far.” Judging from how much they’d already moved on the screen, anyway.

“As much as I hate to say it, we might want to get out and walk. I don’t want to put Baby in a ditch or a tree or something. Not to mention having to dig all the way back to the road.”

“Yeah…” She peered out at the snow. There hadn’t been any snow cover to speak of before the sky started dumping it on them, so it couldn’t be  _ too _ deep, yet. “But we’ll be soaked by the time we get there.”

“I got dry clothes back there, how about you? Besides, hunter’s cabin, there’s bound to be a fireplace.”

Darcy made a face, but she nodded. “Yeah. Let’s do this thing.” That was just about the last thing she wanted to do, but desperate times or whatever. She grabbed her backpack and Dean grabbed some sort of duffel bag thing, and after a shared look of commiseration they went out into the snow.

It was cold. Darcy was wearing the appropriate winter gear, but it was still  _ cold _ . But she could sort of see when Dean held up his phone as a flashlight, and she could make out the screen on her own phone, so that was something.

The snow wasn’t  _ deep _ , but it was still laborious to get through. Their pace was a dedicated trudge. But eventually, they could see the wooden walls of the cabin, and soon enough they were right at the door.

It wasn’t locked. Darcy wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not, but she was willing to bet no one else was stupid enough to travel to the ass-end of nowhere when snow was expected.

There was a fireplace, with a stack of wood beside it. Only Darcy’s pants were wet; her coat had kept the rest of her dry. Wet clothes came off, dry clothes went on, and then it was time to see about the fire. Dean seemed to have that covered, though, so Darcy held the phone up so he could see and glanced around the rest of the cabin.

It was a small, one-room cabin. There was a bed, a table, a couple chairs, and a long counter with a deep sink. And a little bar fridge, not that that was necessary. Hopefully with the size, though, it wouldn’t take too long to heat up.

Dean got the fire built up enough that she didn’t need to run down the battery in her phone anymore, so Darcy went and sat on the end of the bed. She shook out the woolen blanket that lay on top of it just in case, then spread that over her knees. Dean’s back was to her, and all crouched down like that, she had a fairly good view of his ass. It was a nice view.

Eventually, Dean stood and brushed his hands off on the thighs of his jeans. “No  _ I told you so _ ?” he asked as he walked over to stand in front of her.

She had suggested stopping when they had dinner. Dean had been all,  _ no, I drive through the night all the time _ . “I mean, I’m  _ thinking _ it, but we have the spend the next mumble hours stuck in this tiny cabin, and that doesn’t really seem productive.”

Dean rested his hands on his hips and glanced around. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Although…” His eyes came back to her, then focused just over her right shoulder. “One bed?”

Darcy looked back at the bed, too. “Yeah.” It was kind of a small bed, too. “I mean, it’ll be warmer if we share.” She stood as well. “I might have to sleep pretty much on top of you though. Just because the bed is so small.”

He sort of smirked at that. “As long as you don’t snore.”

“I have it on good authority that I  _ don’t _ , but I do squirm around a lot.” Jane had often complained about being kicked in the middle of the night. Of course, she hadn’t slept  _ on _ Jane.

He took a step closer, putting him right in her personal space. “Huh. Maybe I should sleep on top.”

“With those shoulders?” She reached out and poked one of the broad shoulders in question. “I don’t think so.”

He stepped even closer until her breasts brushed against his torso. “We should probably get to bed soon.” His eyes flicked between hers.

“After you. Remember, I’m on top.”


End file.
